Operação Las Vegas
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: O mesmo pesadelo está para se repetir na equipe de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, desta vez é seu agente de campo sênior que esta nas mãos de um terrorista que busca vingança contra a marinha americana. O novo cenário de uma busca interminável será a cidade de Las Vegas.


A primeira coisa que o homem jogado no chão empoeirado pode perceber quando seus olhos abriram é que estava quente. A segunda era que a sensação de que havia algo estranhamente errado e a terceira é de que estava certo sobre as afirmativas anteriores.

O calor não era a única coisa que o fazia confirma sua situação, as correntes em seus pulsos realçavam a verdade nada agradável. Com esperanças puxou o braço esperando de que alguma forma pudesse se soltar, fui inútil, a única coisa que sentiu foi uma dor vindo do local provavelmente machucado e o único som ouvido foi o da corrente balançando, pois sua garganta seca o impedia de gritar e parecia o arranhar por dentro.

Percebendo a sede tentou ignora a dor e olhou ao seu redor em busca de solução. O ambiente que se encontrava não parecia uma cela e sim um deposito, não havia qualquer luminosidade natural, a única coisa que clareava um pouco o local era uma lâmpada quase apagada por conta da fiação precária que saia do teto, tirando si havia apenas uma mesa de madeira. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção era o fato de que a única saída possível ser uma porta a sua frente, restava saber o que se encontrava atrás dela.

O homem então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo em busca de calma, precisa sair dali, seja lá onde estava, precisa volta para casa.

"_Casa"_ pensou, já fazia messes dês que tinha deixado tudo para três, messes que não sabia o que era rotina, messes que não estava com sua família. A saudade o preencheu e o fez ver os rostos daqueles que amava, porque tinha os deixado? Claro, ele precisa termina o que começou, precisava dar um ponto final na historia que o quase levou a morte uma vez. E parece o levar para o mesmo caminho de novo.

Interrompendo seus pensamentos a porta que antes analisava se abriu rangendo forte, dela apenas uma figura emergiu e à medida que se aproximava ficava mais fácil enxergá-la.

-Olha só quem resolveu desperta de seu sono profundo, o que esta achando da nossa hospitalidade? – O homem que havia surgido disse sorrindo para o que estava preso a sua frente.

-Não muito agradável, mas confesso que já estive em lugares piores. –Ele respondeu sentindo mais uma vez a garganta o machucar, mas usou sua expressão relaxada não estava disposto a mostrar qualquer sinal de fraqueza.

-Você tem senso de humor melhor do que seu chefe me diga agente Dinozzo, como Gibbs está? -A menção de seu chefe quase quebrou com sua mascara e o fez olhar mais atento para aquele que o prendeu.

-Acredito que esteja bem.

-Com seu agente de campo sênior desaparecido? Eu não teria tanta certeza.

-Faltou um agente muito especial nesta frase, mas vou deixar passar.

-Ótimo jeito de lidar com a situação Tony, posso te chamar assim não é?

-Fique à-vontade. –Tony respondeu ainda encarando seu seqüestrador, não conseguia lembrar-se de seu rosto pálido, não de fato não o conhecia, pelo menos diretamente. –E do que devo te chamar?

O homem riu levemente e se ajoelhou ficando na mesma altura do agente preso.

-É justo, meu nome é Samuel, isso já basta.

-Samuel? Espera algo mais para seqüestrador louco e perigoso. –Tony disse sorrindo, Samuel fez o mesmo.

-Apesar de sendo você que está preso e eu sendo aquele que lhe prejudico eu não subestimo meus adversários, ficamos com Samuel eu gosto como soa, é claro que a nomes que dão um ar assustador como Salim Ulman.

A menção do nome fez Tony deixar transparecer sua preocupação e principalmente sua raiva por aquele que agora está morto.

-Você reconhece. –Samuel disse sorrindo. –Eu pesquisei muito antes de chegarmos ate aqui, sei sobre sua missão ate a Somália para resgata sua parceira, Ziva não é? Tenho pena dela, ouvi coisas sobre Salim, ele não era nem um pouco paciente, ela teve sorte de ainda esta tão atraente quanto antes.

-O que sabe sobre Ziva?

-Calma ai rapaz, sou eu quem faz as perguntas, mas não se preocupe seu apenas o necessário saber, ex-Mossad, israelita, se tornou cidadã americana a pouco tempo depois que você e seus amigos a tiraram de um campo terrorista que seu pai lhe mandou e ela é sua parceira.

-Fique longe dela! –Tony gritou sem se importa com a dor, a raiva tomou conta de si esquecendo de manter-se calmo.

-Já lhe disse para não se preocupa, não é nela que estou interessada, é em você.

-O que quer comigo?

-Vingança. –Samuel respondeu se levantando e caminhando em direção a mesa.

-Eu não fiz nada para você.

-Realmente não fez, por isso que vai viver por enquanto. –Dizendo isso tirou de cima da mesa um canil com água e retornou para Tony que começou a tentar acertá-lo com a perna, mas não foi rápido o suficiente e antes que percebesse tinha sido imobilizado.

-Então porque estou aqui? –Tony perguntou e neste momento Samuel colocou a cantil em sua boca e involuntariamente o agente aceitou saciando sua sede.

-Porque é usando você que vou atingir aquele que me atingiu há muito tempo. –Samuel respondeu tirando o cantil de Tony e o jogando no chão fazendo com o que o resto da água fosse derramada. –Você, agente muito especial Anthonny Dinozzo do NCIS é a minha ferramenta.

-Eu não vou colabora com nada.

-Diz isso agora enquanto pode, mas tarde vera que as coisas serão muito diferentes do que afirma. –Disse Samuel antes de abrir a porta e deixa Tony sozinho novamente. –E antes que eu me esqueça, bem vindo a Las Vegas.


End file.
